


Rock the Vote

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, F/M, Sex, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ/Josh pairing. CJ wore a "Rock the Vote" t-shirt in the College Kids episode and I wanted to explore the CJ/Josh pairing with dancing and alcohol. This story spiraled WAY out of control but I'm pretty pleased with it, regardless. It's very dirty. (reviews are always appreciated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the Vote

Josh couldn’t get his thoughts off of the small patch of skin CJ’s “Rock the Vote” t-shirt didn’t cover- between the bottom of the shirt and her white cotton panties that seemed to be teasing him from under her low rise jeans.

Once Toby and Josh had spoken with CJ about their college tuition idea and ordered another round, Toby decided he was ready to go.

“Yes, well, I’ve had enough of this repetitive “music.” He put music in air quotes. “I’ve got a bottle of Jack at home with my name on it. I’m going to call it a night. You guys okay to get home all right?”

“Yeah,” both CJ and Josh said at the same time, trying not to sound too obvious.

“Okay, well, I’m leaving. See ya.” Toby put his fist down on the table, gave his half-hearted semi-grin, and headed for the exit.

“Have you seen Donna lately,” Josh leaned over to ask CJ.

‘Yeah, she left about an hour ago. She didn’t say anything to you?” CJ replied.

“Nope.”

“Yep. Looks like it’s just you and me, mi amour” CJ grinned.

She turned to the table, facing away from Josh, and grabbed her Corona for another swig.

Josh stood up and let his hands slide over CJ’s hips as they made their way to that small patch of flesh he couldn’t stop envisioning. He pulled her closer into him and started to sway with the music.

CJ smiled moved her free hand to rest on top of his as she met his rhythm.

She’d always secretly loved “Love in an Elevator” and used her amusement and enthusiasm to grind back into Josh.

CJ sang along to the chorus at the top of her lungs, “livin’ it up when I’m goin’ down…”

Josh raised an eyebrow and moved his head close into her neck, “oh really?”

“God yes!! This song is awesome for so many reasons,” she shouted back.

“Prove it,” he sort of, but not really, joked.

“Oh you’ll see Joshua,” she grinned. “But right now, ‘I’ll chase you all the way to the stairway honey, kiss your sexy ass,’” she improvised, again, as loud as she could.

She pushed back into Josh even more to feel if he was enjoying this as much as she thought he might be and took another sip of her beer. The song ended and Josh spun CJ around to see if her grin was as big as his.

CJ leaned her head forward to meet his forehead and said “looks like my throat is going to be sore for more than one reason tonight!”

Josh laughed. “What makes you think I’m gonna let you go down on me tonight?”

CJ feigned being stunned, “oh. My bad.” She grabbed a hold of his thickening bulge “I thought this meant you were interested in seeing what I could do with my mouth,” she squeezed a bit harder than she should have and leaned into his neck, “guess I’m going to kiss my fingers goodnight tonight, then, huh?”

“JOKING! I was only joking!! Come on CJ! You’re not serious, right? Wait…”

CJ smiled and laid a big kiss on him to cut shut him up. “You talk too much.” She grabbed his hands and put them firmly on her ass as he pushed into her body, letting her know just how interested he was.

The next song was something new neither had heard before but that didn’t stop them from moving with the beat.

“Please!” CJ purred into his ear, “you know my favorite place for my mouth to be is wrapped around your thick cock but it’s good to know how easy it is throw you for a loop! Hell! You know I’d be on my knees in front of you if I wasn’t such a public figure! Ooh! You know what we need? We need another round tequila! ‘Tequila makes her clothes fall off…’ and do all kinds of other dirty stuff,” she improvised.

Josh was surprised by how much he was enjoying this form of foreplay, and by what tequila does to CJ. “Note to self,” he thought, “pick up a bottle of Patrón on my way home tomorrow.”

“Not to break up a good thing, but do you wanna get out of here?” he asked.

“One more shot?” She pressed her finger against her lips and nose and then bit down on her bottom lip, looking up at him with begging eyes. She knew she was good to go when she pulled out this move. “Please?” she mouthed.

He mulled it over, briefly. “Don’t lose that train of thought. I’ll be right back,” he nuzzled into her neck before finally breaking their embrace to walk off to the bar.

“You’re doing one too!” she shouted after him.

He shook his head, fully intending to bring back one shot.

She giggled then turned around to the stage to start dancing again.

Josh returned with one shot, placed it on the table, and before attempting to defend himself, he put the lime in between his lips and smiled.

“Ooh! You don’t play fair Joshua!” CJ growled playfully. She licked her hand and poured some salt on it, licked it off, pounded the shot and kissed the lime from his mouth. She swallowed part of the shot and bit into the bitter lime before pulling back to let the rind fall to the floor. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and transferred what little alcohol and lime she had left in her mouth onto his tongue and kissed him deep and hard.

Josh laughed and reciprocated. He pulled back a minute later and pulled CJ into him “can we do all of our shots like this from now on?”

CJ closed her eyes and was back in college. “Oh my god! Yes!! Body shots! I haven’t done one of those since I was at Berkeley! I don’t think I should do any more shots tonight, though. I mean, I’m not 21 any more…”

“Good answer. I can’t either and I’m ready to do stuff with you we’re not allowed to do in public,” he said.

“Although I haven’t been able to do them since I got my bellybutton pierced and I don’t have enough cleavage but we’ll work something out!”

“God CJ. I love you” Josh said, laughing with this amazing creature in front of him. His eyes got wide and he swallowed hard. “Maybe she didn’t hear me,” he thought.

“Me too Josh!” she squealed and kissed him back.

He didn’t know if it was the tequila talking or if that’s how she really felt but seeing how good they were both feeling right in this moment, he wasn’t going to push it. “I’ll take cues from her tomorrow…” he rationalized.

 

They walked out of the club with their arms wound around each other. The cool night air felt good after having been crowded inside for so long. It was quieter here, too.

“God, Josh. That was fun. Why do we stop doing that when we grow up? We should do that every Friday night!!” CJ posited.

Josh snickered, “we’ll revisit that in the morning, okay?”

“K. Love in an elevator, livin’ it up when I’m goin’ ddoooooooooooooowwwnnnnnn!!” She sang out.

Thankfully Josh’s apartment was only a few blocks from the club so her outbursts wouldn’t be much more of a nuisance.

The song in her head was still playing when she got an idea, “Hey! Do you have the Jackal? Cuz I could totally do a private show and throw in some stripping!”

“No, I don’t, but you can sing it to me,” he suggested.

“Nuh uh. It has to be the real thing. Oh well.” She bit her lower lip and pretended to pout.

“Fuck, CJ. You know that drives me crazy!” as he pushed her into his front door.

“Maybe you should let us inside, first. I mean, unless you want to show your neighbors what a beautiful, thick cock you have… But I thought you were more modest than that. Learn something new every day,” she teased.

“Good call.” He quickly went back to the task at hand and unlocked the door. He grabbed her hand and yanked her inside.

Their hands pawed all over each other like horny teenagers.

CJ dropped to her knees and started taking down his fly.

“Bedroom?” Josh asked.

“Nope. I need this now.” She panted.

She took him in her mouth and started working her magic. 

“God she’s good to me” he thought.

She stood up a minute later and grabbed ahold of his cock and led him towards his bedroom. He followed along willingly.

Once there, she reached up to take off her shirt but he stopped her. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” and he slid his hand down into her white panties and on to her freshly shaved pussy.

CJ let out a loud, contented sigh and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Cum for me CJ,” he whispered into her ear. And she did.

“Oh my god. Josh.” She looked at him with questioning eyes, seeming to ask “where did that come from?”

He shrugged and withdrew his fingers. He put them up to his mouth when she met him in the middle. Their tongues danced over his fingers, fighting for the last drop of her sweetness.

She moaned into his fingers.

“Fuck CJ I need to be inside you.”

They quickly stripped before they started kissing once more.

“Ooh! I have an idea,” CJs said as her eyes lit up. “Follow me” as she started towards his bathroom.

They got to the sink and she bent over. She looked up in the mirror at his face as he entered her from behind. His hands held on firmly to her hips as he started thrusting. Deep and fast would pull another climax from her and that’s just what happened.

He looked up into the mirror to watch her face as pleasure washed over it. Her eyes were closed tightly as she threw her head back and moaned out loud. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the sides of the sink.

Her breathing began to return to normal as she opened her eyes and grinned. They made eye contact and CJ started pushing back on him. Her hand grabbed one of her tits and she squeezed, never breaking eye contact, and she moved it down to her clit.

She shivered as the sensation registered with her.

“Josh?”

“Yeah baby?” he panted.

“I want you in my ass.”

He thrust deep and stilled. She flexed her muscles and shook her head yes.

“I… are you serious? I mean, I’m pretty thick…”

“You’re a single man. You don’t think I’d believe you wouldn’t have a bottle of KY lying around.”

“AstroGlide, actually,” he muttered quietly.

“Same difference. Go get it… NOW!!” she commanded.

He pulled out of her and ran into his bedroom and started digging through his nightstand. It was in the same spot in the bottom drawer, at the very back, but he pawed around like he had work to find it. He was trying to hold on to some semblance of dignity although with each passing minute he wasn’t sure why.  
“Josh? I’m losing lady-wood over here,” CJ yelled out.

“Found it,” Josh shouted back as he grabbed the bottle and started the dash back to the bathroom. When he returned she saw a Magnum in his hand.

“I actually prefer it this way, if you can believe that.” he shrugged.

“Makes things easier, actually,” she agreed.

He slid the condom over his hard cock and started to pour some lube into his hand.

“Don’t be stingy with that…” CJ suggested.

Josh looked up and smiled. 

Those dimples. God they did things to CJ.

Josh took his finger and slowly slid it into her backside. He poured more of this magic lubricant on her and started to spread it around her ass. He coated himself one last time before looking up at her with an “are you SURE you want to go through with this,” look.

She smiled, bit her lower lip, and nodded her head “yes.”

“Just go slow, okay?”

“Of course,” he said as he watched himself pop the head in. He looked up into the mirror to see if it was too much but the mixture of pain and pleasure on CJ’s face told him what he was doing was very welcome.

He started to push again. “God CJ, this feels amazing…” he moaned.

“Mmm,” she moaned and started pushing back on him.

“Good idea, control the depth and speed. Is that okay?” Josh asked.

“Yep.” as she started to push back on him. It had been quite a while since she last did this but it was all coming back to her.

Her breathing was controlled as she worked to find the pace that worked for her.

She stood up and grabbed his hands to place them on her chest.

Again, their eye contact was solid. Only instead of intense fucking, the look was of trust and caring. Josh whispered into her ear the only phrase he could seem to muster, “God, CJ.”

She smiled and reached back to pull his head into her.

He matched her rhythm but found that he was having a hard time holding out. He hadn’t done this in several years and he never once imagined he’d be doing this with the Press Secretary.

“CJ? I can’t hold out much longer…” he whispered.

“Cum for me Josh.”

And he did. He thrust deep one final time. It shook him to his core and he collapsed on top of her.

He began kissing up her back when she interrupted him “if you hang on a second I think I’ve got one more in me.

She reached down and rubbed her clit. A minute later she climaxed again and collapsed on the cool tile of his counter.

Josh followed suit, finally pulling out of her, resting his head on her back.

Once their breathing begun to return to normal, he asked, “Bed?”

“Mmm, yeah. Give me a second to clean up and I’ll be right there.”

Josh removed the condom and threw it away. 

“Yes ma’am,” he smiled.

He climbed into bed face down. He never remembered his sheets feeling so damn soft before. Then again, he couldn’t remember the last time his smile was this big.

CJ joined him a few minutes later and curled up next to him.

She kissed his temple and whispered “damn I like tequila.” 

Josh laughed. “I think I need to send a thank you note to Señor Cuervo or Mr. Patrón or whoever. Wow, CJ.”

He rolled on to his side and saw she was facing him. He pulled her closer and planted a big, soft kiss on her. She responded in kind.

They smiled at each other and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
